


The Devil's In the Details

by CarylDixonandGrimes (FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Blow Jobs, Eventual hook-up, Genital Piercing, Graphic descriptions of male anatomy, M/M, Model!Daryl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Scent Kink, Tattoos, Uncircumcised Penis, artist!rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/CarylDixonandGrimes
Summary: Rick discovers an art class going on while waiting for his anger management class to begin.  Looking to fill his free-time with something more entertaining and relaxing than the sterile environment of his apartment, he signs up.  Day 1, he meets his model for the week, a pierced and tattoo'd Daryl Dixon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An interesting discussion spawned this challenge. When writers talk about sex scenes, much is just assumed, there are often not many details about the actual anatomy being mashed together. What? How can that be? So this story is a short 4 chapter little ditty that will focus on my vision of an AU Daryl Dixon's genitalia.
> 
> Let's just say the "research" was very interesting. And if you wish to see the image of which I based my descriptions on, you can check out the following link. Please be advised it is a photograph of a nude man.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [AU Dixon Anatomy!](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147124817@N08/shares/1Y8Rgb)

Rick strode down the wide hallway with an air of confidence, his steps echoing down the empty space. He was on his way to a “required anger management” course, per order of the sheriff after a rather loud verbal argument with his now former duty partner. It didn't matter that his anger was justified having just found out the man was fucking his wife of a dozen years. It made others  _ uncomfortable  _ to be around him, and in this line of work you had to  _ trust  _ your partners and coworkers. He and Shane now alternated shifts, only seeing each other in passing and never looking one another in the eye. Because fuck that, Shane didn't deserve him or his wife.  The two timing whore of a man constantly went on at length about his sexual escapades, and if that's the kind of lowlife that made Lori happy, then so be it.

He eyed the room number above each classroom door, until he found his destination. 15 minutes early, the door was still locked so he leaned back against the painted cinder block wall, pulling his phone out to pass the time.

The class across the way was in session. There was an array of easels strewn about the room, and soft ethereal music wafted across the hall toward him.  A partially clothed model sat atop a stool in the center and the students surrounded them using their chosen medium to recreate the person before them.  Rick noted the soft smiles or the looks of intense concentration. It appeared that these people were not aware of anything going on outside the room, lost entirely to their art.   _ How nice that must be _ , he wondered to himself. 

Several more people came down the hall, an older gentleman with white hair and a limp unlocked the door and gestured for everyone to come in. Rick lingered in the hall momentarily before stepping inside, making a mental note to find out more about that class. Art wasn't his thing, per se, a little piece and quiet and the beauty of the human body seemed a trite bit more relaxing than looking at the stark white walls of his tiny apartment.

Rick's class met four days a week. Each of those four days he made a point to arrive early so he could watch from the hallway. He had found that the same class was being offered a half hour after his anger management class let out, which lent him the time to grab a bite to eat.  He signed up and the following week he finally got to partake.

For four days each week, the artists in the room would study the model and recreate it on paper, canvas, or in clay. Rick chose simple pencil and charcoal for this foray.  He selected a seat in the corner of the room, and saw that there were far more stools placed about the room.  Each week there was a certain feature they were meant to focus on, what could possibly require so many extra “models”?

The teacher, a dark skinned woman with dreadlocks pulled back from her face with a colorful headband, entered the room smiling. 

“Good evening!” She greeted them cheerfully, and made a point to walk around the room as she talked. “Each week we have focused on a certain aspect of the human body. We've done faces, arms, legs, hair, and unusual poses.  Tonight we're focusing on something not necessarily smaller, but definitely more detailed.  We will be focusing on the male anatomy.  This does require a closer look for detail, please feel free to sit as close as you need to, but remember you are here to look only, not touch!”

Several men entered the room, walked to their respective stools and dropped their robes.

Rick swallowed thickly as a man of average height and long of hair hopped up on the stool in front of him. He sat with his legs spread, neither too narrow nor too far apart, with one foot perched on the rungs of the stool.  He slouched slightly to a more comfortable position and looked away out the window, as if Rick were not even there.

“Go ahead! You may begin,” the teacher announced, while tapping the paint splattered CD player, the room soon filled with that spa music, or new age was it? Who cares, it was relaxing. So Rick pulled out his pencils and held it to the paper.

He did his best to remember what he learned in his high school required art classes. Sketching the basic outline, adding the details and shading, and what have you.  Rick’s eyes were drawn to the multitude of tattoos this man was sporting.  He had seen angel wings on his back when the robe dropped, Dixon was etched in a thick old English scroll over his left pectoral. Both arms were covered from shoulder to elbow in nature scenes, a wolf and deer battling to the end, a forest, a full moon and stars. His legs bore a few more, and Rick let his eyes wander to that of the day’s current focus. His  _ anatomy.  _

What was most striking was not that this man was uncut, but that he had a piercing in what Rick was thought of as a rather unusual place.  A simple silver ring pierced the flesh just below and slightly to the left of his penis.  _ Huh, that's different.  _ Would he include it on his sketch? Perhaps. Today he would be focused on just the basics.  There were three more classes left with this model, so there was plenty of time.

Rick had just finished the outline of the hips and thighs when the teacher called time.  The model hopped off the stool, grabbed his robe and was out the door within seconds leaving Rick feeling a bit baffled at the haste in which the class ended.  He had scarcely put away his pencils and sketchbook when most of the students had already vacated the room.

“How’d you do?”  The teacher appeared by Rick’s side as he stood and pulled his bag up onto his shoulder.

He chuckled, “Honestly? Bit rough.  It’s been awhile.  Wasn’t expecting  _ that _ to be the point of focus this week.”

She grinned at at him.  “Expect the unexpected. I like to keep my students on their toes.  Don’t worry, we have one that focuses on women.  And my favorite is the body art and piercings focus.  Your model will be back for that one as well.”

“Yeah, I noticed the piercing,” Rick smiled.  “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Piercings,” the teacher added extra emphasis to the ‘s’.  “Daryl has more than one piercing.”

“Oh? I only saw the one?”

“Details.  The devil’s in the details,”  She backed away with a grin, leaving Rick standing there with a subtle tint of pink in his cheeks.  He was very much looking forward to the next class!   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link to Daryl's anatomy in the previous chapter has been fixed! 
> 
> Also, please excuse any errors, this is unbeta'd and submitted under the influence of Benadryl. I am a special snowflake when it comes to Benadryl, even a child sized dosage makes me incredibly loopy. 
> 
> Go forth, and enjoy!

Day 2.  Rick found himself again walking down that hallway toward the art room, arriving approximately ten minutes early taking his seat in the corner, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the models.  He was, of course, the first student to set foot in the classroom.  Placing his bag at his seat, he stood up to help the teacher arrange the easels and stools for the models.  She introduced herself as Michonne, and gave Rick a little information on her background.  He listened as they moved about the room, casual conversation.

“So, how does one go about getting models for art classes, especially so many?” he asked, arranging the easels in a line.

“Some of them are friends, ex-lovers I stayed friendly with, ex-cons looking to make some extra cash, bored housewives, stay-at-home-dads needing a break.  You’d be surprised!”

“Makes me wonder what Daryl is,” Rick smirked to himself, hoping that the teacher would divulge some personal detail.

“I take a vow of…”

“Teacher - Model privilege?  What goes on in the art room, stays in the art room?”

“You make it sound so tawdry,” she chastised, crossing her arms over her chest.  “The human form is a beautiful thing!”

Rick blushed, and nodded his head chuckling.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.  I just meant… I wasn’t expecting the tattoos and the piercing.   _ Piercings _ . I assumed that an anatomy study would be… I guess I don’t have a damn clue.” 

“I know what you meant.  But if you have any questions at all, please feel free to call me over.  I’ve got a limited selection of supplies, but if you feel like stepping up from just pencil and charcoal… let me know.”

Rick thanked her while the rest of the class trickled in.  While Michonne introduced the topic of the day, day two of the male anatomy study, she encouraged the adding of details to their art.  Color, shading, texture, all things that were important and relevant and helped to bring these images to life.

Rick struggled to remember what he had learned so many years ago in high school.  Upon looking at the previous day's work, he declared it utter crap, and started afresh.  This time with charcoals so he could add the details of the shading, or so he thought.  It didn’t go so well.  It didn’t help that Daryl, if that was his name, occasionally coughed and shifted position.  Did his member grow and enlarge slightly, and then soften as if at rest? Multiple times?  That certainly altered the potential final product, and his perfectionist nature strove to have the drawing as accurate as possible.

It didn’t help that his legs were spread just a little bit further apart from the day before.  Nor did it help that whatever bodywash he used, left a warm earthy scent on him that made Rick want to put his nose to that nest of hair above his cock and breathe in, deeply.

He covered a heavy sigh by turning it into a cough, and quickly changed his thoughts to less pleasant things to stave off a possible tenting of his pants.   _ What is wrong with me _ , he thought to himself.   _ This is not amateur night at the strip club.  This is art.  It’s not sexual.  It’s the human form.  In all it’s beauty.  _  From the soft beige skin, to the coarse russet brown hair that trailed down from Daryl’s belly button, thickening into a soft nest that encircled the cock, thinning to a light smattering around his balls.  That piercing, though.  The ring, pierced through the flesh and peeking out from the hair, was the only one that Rick could see from his current angle.  His mind flashed to the conversation with Michonne.   **_Piercings_ ** .   _ Where were Daryl’s other piercings _ , he wondered.  

Rick startled at the sound of the model clearing his throat, the charcoal falling from his hands and breaking the several moments too long stare at the other man’s cock.  He had been caught in the act of overanalyzing.  With cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, he bent down grabbing his charcoal pencil and sat back behind his easel casting more appropriate short glances in Daryl’s direction as he moved the charcoal across the paper.  Truth be told, he had looked up a few times and caught a subtle smirk on the man’s face.

Before he knew it, the class had come to an end, the models all grabbed their robes and exited the room and Rick sat with hand outstretched in a daze. He wasn’t done, he needed more time.  There were only two more classes left before they changed subjects.  His hand fell helplessly into his lap. Well, even if he didn’t get it right in two days, at least it was two more days with this inked and pierced stranger.

“How’d you do today?” Michonne appeared beside Rick, eyeing the day’s work.

“Oh… still not quite how I want it, but practice makes perfect, right?”

“Want to try something new tomorrow?”

“Maybe… maybe those colored pencils…” he mused, wondering if they came in the perfect shade of cock pink.  He flushed slightly, and chuckled.  “See you tomorrow,” he shoved his sketchbook into his book and headed out of the room.  The drive home had him thinking about not just the scent of Daryl’s body wash, but the scent of  _ him.  _ Would he smell of stale sweat?  Or would his scent be that earthy clean that he got a whiff of earlier?  How would that hair feel beneath his hands as he traced a finger from that belly button, and downward.  Would it be coarse, or would it feel soft?  And if his hand went further down and cupped the man’s balls, would the skin feel ridged, or smooth?  

Rick rubbed the heel of his palm over the growing erection in his pants.  It was a miracle that he even made into his apartment without running into anyone. And it counted as his first night ever rubbing one out to the mental image, and scent of another man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick discovers something new about Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I meant to post this yesterday but got a bit distracted working on the final chapter. Good stuff and thangs to come, hehehehehehe!

Day 3. Given the frustrations of the previous day, Rick decided he would take the teacher's offer and give colored pencils a try.  He felt the pencil sketch had not gone too horribly, it just needed practice and an added polish. The charcoal left a lot to be desired, but why not give new things a try, in living color.  As usual, he arrived promptly, if not a little bit early. Michonne greeted him with a smile, and he helped her once again to arrange the easels and stools.

“What's on your agenda today?” She asked, straightening the chair in front of her.

“That offer still good, on the colored pencils?”

“Of course! Take what you need, they're on the third shelf on the left,” she gestured toward the supply closet.  Rick found them quickly, exactly where she specified.  Thinking back on the previous day's observations, he selected a few shades of brown to accentuate the russet brown hair. Skin tone colored pencils in shades of beige, he nodded to himself at the array he chose.   _ This ought to do it, _ he thought. He strode to his seat with confidence and dug the sketch book out of the bag.  The models arrived and took their places, Daryl hustling in several moments after the last one.  The faint sheen of sweat on his brow, and the distracted look caught Rick’s attention as the man almost reluctantly dropped his robe and took his seat. He sat with his face turned away, avoiding eye contact with Rick.

This was so strange and unlike the previous classes.  _ What changed? _ He wondered. Ignoring the teacher’s announcements, Rick set to work.  He opted to start with the man’s navel, and work his way south.  The navel itself sat somewhat high on the abdomen, oval in shape lying horizontally in what he laughingly thought looked like a tiny frown.  The shading went surprisingly well, and he was pleased with that tiny bit of progress.  Next came the flesh tones, and the beginning of that so-called ‘happy trail,’ the smooth downy hairs that drifted to the coarser russet  surrounding that gorgeous beige cock.  

But there was something different today.  The color was wrong.  Rick looked up at the ceiling, the lights were on, no bulbs were replaced.  The nearby window cast the same amount of light as previous days.  He stared at his handful of pencils and back at his model.  That cock, that gorgeous smooth cock, with the flushed head peeking out of the foreskin...  Rick tried to hide the gasp, turning it into a fake yawn, but the blush of his cheeks gave him away.  Daryl glanced at him quickly, and then pinched his eyes shut.  Rick saw the way the man’s knuckles went white with their grip on the stool beneath him.  But his attention was drawn back to the head of that cock.  There was a still drying droplet of moisture at the tip.  The skin itself was draw back more than in the previous days, looking mildly irritated.  A light cherry pink, and revealed that mysterious piercing that Rick had yet to find.  The underside of Daryl’s cock was pierced!  The shine of two silver balls at either end of a stud sat on the backside of the head of his cock caught his attention, but Rick’s eyes kept wandering back to that drop of cloudy fluid that was now drying to an Elmer’s Glue-like finish.   _ Had he… No!  Banish the thought… Oh my god… he jacked off just before class… _

Rick raked his thumbnail over his eyebrows, his face screwed up in concentration.  No, he wouldn’t breathe through his nose because he was certain to smell the salty sweat on Daryl’s skin.  Or the earthy tang of hastily cleaned up come.  He would ignore the scent of sawdust mixed with sweat, and the vision of Daryl on a construction site with two by four boards stacked on his shoulder.  Biceps glistening with a droplets of sweat in the hot afternoon sun.  No.  And he wouldn’t let his eyes rove over the soft blue vein that presently shown beneath that fine layer of pink chafed skin, that hadn’t been there the day before.  He wouldn’t think about what that would taste like right now, if he were to run his tongue over the tip, and drag it up the length of the cock.  Because if he thought of those things, or heaven forbid did them, it would cause more than a scandal.  He pulled off his flannel shirt, and hastily tied it loosely around his waist to camouflage his hardening member, and set to work focusing hard on naming all the body parts by their scientific name.  Because what was sexy about words like  _ scrotum,  _ or  _ glans? _ Or  _ anus _ … or  _ prostate _ … 

Daryl spent the rest of the class still as a statue, his eyes closed and his face turned away.   Rick used his free hand to repeatedly pinch the skin behind his knee,  _ hard _ , using the pain as distraction from the ache he felt in his pelvis.  It was certain to be bruised if not blood blistered by the time the class was done.  With slow deliberate breaths, through his mouth, he calmed the tremor of his hand, and continued his progress of his drawing downward.  When Michonne called out that it was time, Daryl let out a soft whimper and was the first one with his robe on and out the door.  

Rick wiped the sweat from his forehead, thankful that those dirty thoughts had been kept at bay.  He escaped the room without looking at anyone and held himself together long enough for get out to the car.  Being so late in the day, dusk had already fallen and the parking lot was nearly empty.  It was wrong, but he had a mighty need.  He didn’t even make it out of the parking lot, he was busy unzipping his pants and hastily making do with an unlubed hand. Chafing be damned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better things to come next chapter! *wink, wink*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rick's final day with Model!Daryl, and things get down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, folks! The final chapter! I hope it lives up to expectations, and doesn't leave anyone with blue balls/beans like previous chapters may have. I have provided some additional links below to what Daryl's gorgeous cock looks like. Yes, these links to photos of male genitalia in all their glory. Please do not click the link if you do not wish to see uncut pierced erections. I believe Daryl's is tasteful, neither too large nor too small. His piercing is a frenum or frenulum piercing, and his cock is beautiful.
> 
>  
> 
> [Uncut Cock with Frenum Ring Piercing](http://68.media.tumblr.com/b8501b17cf753969a21ff61862d34953/tumblr_nlg43h8gNy1unm1sco1_540.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Closeup of Frenum Piercing](http://68.media.tumblr.com/89cd179e5e07f6d3258710101c949d74/tumblr_nhm3jov14i1u6v1ioo1_1280.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Stud Frenum Piercing which is more accurate to what my Daryl has](http://68.media.tumblr.com/177bf41373d5c4635c80173702294e41/tumblr_noyvworGc61uuzblfo1_1280.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Musical inspiration! [The Lollipop Song](https://youtu.be/3KaE3q3FYZI)
> 
>  

Day 4.  Being Rick’s day off from work, he had hours to kill before his scheduled art class.  He passed the time by watching a movie, bouncing a tennis ball off the wall until the neighbors complained, and attempting to read the latest Stephen King novel.  But he was too distracted.  It was the final day with his model, and every time Daryl came to mind, his dick would fill.  To say he was thankful to be home was an overstatement.  The loose sweatpants he wore spent half the day tented.  WIth no underwear on, that meant little spots of pre-cum were popping up all over.  _ I hope that doesn’t stain _ , he grumbled.

The hours passed agonizingly slow, and any movement had the soft inner of his sweatpants grazing over his aching dick.  It took a fair amount of self control to not jerk off at least a half dozen times.   _ This is ridiculous _ , he thought to himself.   _ I have control of my body _ .  While he had a passing interest in men in the past, it never amounted to anything like this.  He had always been curious, but stuck to the relative safety of heterosexual relationships.  And a whole lot of good that did him, because here he was with a raging hard-on and nobody to help him with it.

Dinner time rolled around, and he made himself a microwave dinner.  It was gross, but it was food and he would need the energy to help him focus and make it through that final class on male anatomy.  A shower was required given the number of times he had broken a sweat.  He opted to keep the water on the cooler side, hoping it would help settle things down below the waist.  But as the water poured over him, all he could picture was Daryl in a shower, his head thrown back and the droplets of water cascading down his lithe body.  He pictured the foaming soap of the washcloth as Daryl rubbed it up and down his arms and legs, across the broad chest and abdomen, drifting lower until it cupped his balls, and tugged at his flaccid dick.  Then tossing that washcloth aside, and letting his hands drift over his swelling cock, twisting his wrist as he gripped his dick and pulled.  Alternating between thrusts and pulls until his dick was rock hard, leaning a hand against the wall of the shower as he fucked into his grip.  The foreskin retracting, and the tug of the piercing as it dragged against his palm, senses heightened and sending delicious heat through his pelvis.  At least, that’s how Rick imagined it.  

Looking down, his fingers encircled around his own engorged cock, he used the free hand to tug at his balls, dragging his fist down to the base of curls and tugging upward again.  He moaned as he fucked into his own hand, imagining what it would feel like to have his fingers wrapped around Daryl’s dick.  Better yet, his cock in his mouth.  Feeling the piercing graze over his teeth and tongue, to fondle it with his fingers, and lick over that pink head.  To run his tongue over that skin, pushing it back with his lips, licking over that head and tasting the salty sweet pre-cum as it leaked onto his tongue.

Rick grunted with each thrust into his hand, the sting of the soap goading him on, his free hand wandering to tug at his balls and reach further back, grazing over the tight pucker of his ass.  The burning heat coiled within began to build and swell with each pump, bursting in a flash of light as he came, spurting ropes of white against the shower wall.  It took several moments for him to catch his breath, but the relief was instantaneous.  Maybe he would make it through class unscathed after all.

 

* * *

 

With his bag over his shoulder, he walked confidently down that hallway to the classroom.  Once again helping Michonne arrange the easels and stools, placing Daryl’s just a bit closer than days previous to his own.  He was screwed, he knew this, but he wanted to make the most of this last day with this gorgeous man.  

He perched on his stool eagerly awaiting the start of class.  Students trickled in, soon followed by the models and Rick found he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face while waiting for  _ his _ model to arrive.  That grin faltered when Daryl walked through the door, cheeks hollowed out as he pulled a lollipop from his mouth with a loud ‘pop.’  Michonne gave Daryl a look, which he shrugged at helplessly, smiling back at her when she shook her head.

He moved to stand in front of Rick, untying his robe slowly, actually looking Rick in the eye as he did so.  “This gonna bother you?” his gravelly voice rasped out, as he pulled the lollipop from where he had lodged it between his teeth and cheek. “M’trying to quit smoking,” he explained with a sheepish smirk.

Rick helplessly shook his head no as his nostrils flared, taking in the berry scent of Daryl’s red sucker.  “No,” he managed to croak out.  “Not at all…”

Daryl assumed his usual pose, and let his eyes drift out the window.  Letting the lollipop roll around on his tongue, tapping against his teeth, sliding over to pop his cheek out like a chipmunk and back again.  He distractedly pulled it from his mouth, letting those cheeks hollow out as he did so, each time with a soft ‘pop.’  Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, and breathed deeply, trying to calm the stutter of his heart.

“Everything okay?” Michonne asked, coming around the easel toward him.

“What?  Oh, yeah… fine, fine.  Was just trying to decide what I’d work on today… pencils again, or ink.  Or paint?  I don’t know.  Watercolors? Or acrylics?  Oil is too much, no experience.  And that’s dumb, I have no brushes,” he chuckled awkwardly to himself after he realized he was babbling.

“Well… if you don’t mind getting your hands dirty, you could always fingerpaint,” Michonne offered, with a suggestive smile.

“Fingerpaints?” Rick frowned, “Isn’t that a kid thing to do?”

“Not exactly,” Daryl spoke up, pushing his lollipop into his cheek.  “Art is art, man.  Don’t matter the medium, you should see what folks can do.  Draw with their feet. Make hats from their dog’s fur. What’s a little finger in the paint?”

Rick stared blankly at Michonne, who nodded eagerly.  “Broaden your horizons a little, I think I have just the right stuff in the supply closet. Let me get it for you.”  With an awkward look back at Daryl, Rick sat down and pulled a sheet from his sketchbook and clipped it to the easel.  Michonne turned on the music, and the class chuckled when “Lollipop” by the Chordettes played out softly from the speakers.  Daryl huffed, pulling that damn lollipop from his mouth with a pop, “Nice one, ‘chonne!” He called out.

Rick chose to focus on the song rather than the actual lollipop in Daryl’s mouth.  Humming along with the music, he dipped his fingers into the paint, and experimented on the paper, moving his fingers and paint around on the page until he got the hang of it.  He went through several sheets until he finally got the flow of the colors right.  Humming along with the classic rock that was now playing, he mixed the colors to the shade he wanted and began his final piece.  Ignoring the tone of someone’s cell phone, he continued until the hour was nearly up.  Michonne stepped up to Daryl, and talked softly into his ear.  

“My kid is sick… can you close up?  Just line up the easels and stack the stools, and lock up on your way out?”

“Mm-hm,” he nodded.  “I can do that.”

“Hey, I didn’t ask… how’d your date with Aaron go last week?  He’s cute, right?”

Daryl grinned, “Yeah, cute as a J. Crew catalog… ain’t the type to get his hands dirty though.  And he’s still hung up on his ex.  Eric this, and Eric that… Ain’t got time for that shit.  But he’s a stand up guy, he’ll be good to hang out with so I’ll keep him on my list.”

Rick listened along as much as he could.  So Michonne had to leave early, class was almost over, and Daryl would be here alone.  Added bonus, the man was apparently not straight. The pop of that lollipop smacking out of his lips caught his attention, and he looked up. 

“Rick, you think you can give Daryl a hand when class is over?” Michonne asked.  “I gotta scoot, but I’ll see you next week, right?”

“Mm-hmm,” Rick cleared his throat.  “Yeah, I can do that.”  He picked up his water bottle and chugged it, a slight panic running through him with this newfound information and the unsurety that his body would  _ behave. _

“Alright,” Michonne turned her attention back to Daryl. “Thanks, Boo.  I owe you!”  She kissed him on the cheek, and announced her departure from the class.  A myriad of goodbyes, and Rick focused again on his painting.  Students trickled out, the murmurs of thanks to their models for their time, and soon it was just Rick and Daryl.  He put in the finishing touches, the dash of hair, the shine of the piercings, and he was done.  Smiling at his work, pleased with the outcome, he turned the easel to Daryl.  “What do you think?” He asked, earnestly, standing beside his work.

Daryl’s eyes never left Rick’s.  That lollipop slowly pulled over his lips, pushed back in, and pulled back out again with a resounding smack of the lips.  “Good job… What else can you do with those hands?”

Rick blanched, looking toward the painting and then at his own paint smeared hands.  “I uh… I’mma go wash them now…”  He pushed the cart with the paints toward the sink, washing his hands thorough, scrubbing to get the colors out from under his nails and from the cracks in his calloused skin.  Daryl moved around the room, straightening and organizing.  He flipped a few switches, until just a few remained on, and joined Rick in the supply closet helping him to put away the paints.

“So, uh… you do this often? The modeling thing?” Rick asked, his voice hesitant and unsure.

“Mm-hm,” Daryl nodded, leaning back against the shelving, his head cocked to the side.  Rick turned toward him, hands settling awkwardly on his hips, his eyes wandering over the shelves and the empty cart.  

“I guess… I guess I’m done here,” he cleared his throat again.

Daryl hummed, and nodded taking a step toward Rick.  “Well… It’s been a pleasure, bein’ your model this week.”  He held out his hand to Rick’s to shake it.  “If you need my… services again,” he reached to grab a pen from the shelf, turning Rick’s hand palm up, “This is is my number.”  He wrote each number slowly across Rick’s palm.  Rick’s skin prickled with goosebumps, positively electric with the warmth of Daryl’s hand gripping his wrist and the sensation of the pen tip gliding over his hand.  He swallowed audibly, eyeing the lollipop stick hanging out of Daryl’s mouth.  Those pink lips, a shade darker from the red lollipop.  Rick ached to run his tongue over those lips.   _ Would that be too forward _ , he wondered.  With a free hand, he reached up, pulling it slowly out of Daryl’s mouth.  Their eyes locked, and Rick put the lollipop in his own mouth, and hollowed out his cheeks just as Daryl had done so many times during the class.

Daryl’s eyes blazed, and his adam’s apple bobbed on his throat.  Rick took a hesitant step closer, the pop of the lollipop coming out of his mouth, he reached toward Daryl, running the sucker over those lips and inside his mouth when he opened it.  Daryl hummed, his lips turning up in a smirk.  

“Strawberry… my favorite,” Rick rasped out, his southern drawl thickening.  

“Mine too,” Daryl leaned in closer until they were nearly nose to nose.  “Know what else I like?”

Rick shook his head no, their noses rubbing together.

“I like… guys with… pretty blue eyes,” he nuzzled his nose against Rick’s cheek.  “And curls I can run my fingers through,” his hand sliding around the back of Rick’s neck.  “And pouty bottom lips I can suck between my teeth…”  He ran his tongue over Rick’s lips, dipping inside when Rick gasped, catching him off guard but leaning into him nonetheless.  Ravishing his mouth with a sloppy wet kiss and finishing it off by sucking Rick’s bottom lip into his own mouth and giving it a playful tug.

Rick stared back at him in a daze, suddenly aware of how close they were standing.  He let his hands wander to the front of Daryl’s robe, grabbing hold of the sash and pulling the knot undone.  Daryl’s robe fell open, and his cock bobbed out at half mast.  “I think,” he pulled Daryl’s lollipop from his mouth, and put it into his own again, giving it a hard suck before popping it back out.  “I think… I’ve developed a bit of an oral fixation…”

“Have you now?” Daryl questioned, pulling Rick closer by the neck, licking across his lips once more.

“Mm-hm… Always wondered… what it’d be like...,” Rick reached down, cupping Daryl’s balls in his hand, grinning when Daryl hissed in pleasurable surprise.  His other hand wrapping around Daryl’s now hardened cock, a gentle grip sliding up and down, up and down.  He looked down at that pink head standing so proudly, pushing back gently on the foreskin to reveal the full piercing on the frenulum.  “May I?” he asked, swallowing hard.

“Have you ever?” Daryl asked, struggling to keep his voice even as Rick’s hands continued to handle him. 

“Mmm, no… but I know what I like…” He gave Daryl a shy smile, which was returned with a nod.

Rick dropped to his knees, leaning his face in against that russet brown hair, breathing in deeply.  Daryl had showered before the class, he had that fresh clean scent but something more.  Rick couldn’t get enough of it as he licked a strip up the smooth skin of the man’s cock. Daryl grunted, and Rick looked up at him.  

“What is that?” he asked, sucking in a breath as he buried his nose in the space between Daryl’s balls and his thigh.  Daryl must have had a musk or cologne on, It was like turkey dinner on Thanksgiving, a sweet and savory pie, and freshly tilled earth at springtime.  He growled as he kissed his way up Dary’s cock, the hardened member now straining for attention, the head turned purple and weeping.  Rick spread his tongue broad and licked the underside of the cock, letting the piercing roll across his tongue.  Sucking the head into his mouth, he groaned at the taste of that salty pre-cum, the flavor spreading across his tongue and shooting need to his own stiffening cock.

Daryl’s hand shot out to grip the wall, heaving breaths as Rick sucked him into his mouth.  Letting his cock fill his cheek, grazing just so over those teeth.  Rick tugged greedily down the cock with his fist as his head bobbed, he grunted at the sensation of the piercing when it ran over the back of his tongue, but righting himself he was able to stop the potential gag.  Drool pooled out the side of Rick’s mouth and down Daryl’s length, dripping off his balls and to the floor. Daryl thrusted gently, his hand tangling in Rick’s curls.  Rick pulled off enough to run his tongue around that head, and sucked him back in nearly deep throating the other man.

Daryl’s head fell back against the shelving, his breath quickening, his body undulating under Rick’s movements.  “Fuck,” he groaned out.  Rick hummed, knowing the man was near his end, and sucked harder, his lips stretched tight around Daryl’s girth.  His hands slid back to grip Daryl’s ass cheeks, pulling them wide, and sliding a finger against that tight pucker.  Daryl cried out, and thrust out in abandon nearly knocking Rick to the ground.  He chuckled and latched back on, fingers clutching the firm flesh of the man’s ass cheeks, head bobbing in a steady rhythm.  Daryl’s balls drew up, and moment’s later Rick felt that first pulse running up the underside of Daryl’s cock, spilling into the back of Rick’s throat.  He swallowed around him, his arms wrapping around Daryl, fingers splayed across the small of his back.  When Daryl’s gasps subsided, Rick finished off the last drop, swallowing with a moan of satisfaction.  He nuzzled into Daryl’s coarse hair, kissing the jut of his hip, and grunted as he got up off his knees and met the man eye to eye.

“First time?” Daryl asked, incredulously.

“Mm-hmm,” Rick grinned.  

“Damn,” Daryl chuckled, wiping the sweat from his brow, straightening himself up and tying the robe back up again over his softening cock.  He looked out at the empty classroom, thankful that at some point the door had been closed.  “First time for everything.”

Rick hummed.  “Oh,” he put out his hand to shake Daryl’s. “My name’s Rick, by the way.”

Daryl laughed, gripping Rick’s hand firmly and giving it a shake.  “Daryl.  What do you say we get out of here and go get a drink.  Or something?”

Rick nodded, “I’d like that.  You got some clothes?  I imagine folks wouldn’t take too kindly to a half nude man at the bar?  Not that I’d mind one bit.”  

“You’re a funny man, Rick,” Daryl chuckled, “Lock the door, meet me outside. I’ll go get dressed.”

Rick stood outside the building waiting for Daryl to appear.  His jaw dropped when Daryl walked out wearing a sleeveless flannel top, and leather vest which clearly showed off the musculature of his arms and the tattoos that adorned them.  HIs hair was a tousled mess, and the jeans he wore hugged his ass just right.   _ Can’t wait to pull those off him _ , Rick thought to himself with a smile.

Daryl stepped in close, nipping at Rick’s bottom lip.  “Follow me… and I just might return the favor,” he growled playfully.  He let his hand drag across the front of Rick’s jeans as he stepped away. Rick practically whimpered, but followed along, shooting a thankful prayer to the sky.  So there was an upside to his life falling apart after all.  He broke into a jog to catch up with Daryl, eager to explore this new facet of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this didn't disappoint! This was written a bit hastily with a stomach bug making it's way through my house. I wanted to get this done and out to you before I happened to fall victim to it. This is more detailed than I usually go when it comes to smut and writing about dicks. Practice makes perfect, right? I stepped out of my comfort zone a bit here, hopefully it was satisfactory. :D
> 
> OH!!! And Daryl's "scent" this chapter? It's based on Kiehl's Musk. Yes, Norman wears this stuff and it is AMAZING. I don't know what it smells like on him, per se, but I own it. It's a gender neutral scent and is worn by both men and women, and is not overpowering like you might think a musk would smell. It's incredibly sexy, like coming home on a cold winter evening with dinner just coming out of the oven. That head to toe hug, it's just... its comfort. It's a very comforting scent, and I'm about a half second from going to put some on myself.


End file.
